Back to Us
by PEYTNLUKE7393
Summary: 15 years. 15 years since they have seen each other. They both were happy with ther lives. At least the thought they were. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: first fic. that happened on the show has happened.

only difference is lucas and lindsey got married and had kids.

you will find out more about their relationship in the story.

brooke and julian are married and have kids.

i think there is more but i cant remember

review please

Some would call Lucas Scott the luckiest guy in the world. He has three wonderful children and he is a bestselling author. Even thought he wasn't looking to be in a relationship at the moment he still had women asking him out left and right. Everyone knows he is just waiting for a certain blond beauty to come back to Tree Hill.

Peyton Sawyer had one of the most successful record labels in America at the age of thirty-five. She'd walk into a room and had guys going weak in the knees. She's gone on more dates then she's ever imagined, had a few long relationships. Two of them ended in disaster and the last one they just got bored with each other. Peyton Sawyer is successful, beautiful, and has so many new friends, so why is she not happy?

"Welcome to Tree Hill", whispered the blond as she drove past the sign.

After 15 years Peyton Sawyer was finally coming back to Tree Hill to find that fearless and somewhat happy girl that once live. And maybe even find that guy who made the somewhat happy girl turn completely happy.

As she was driving she took in the small town she once called home. Not much had change still as beautiful as ever. Some places had been updated but not many. Karen's Café. One of the places she loved to hang out at, owned by a woman who had a big influence in her life. Since she had nothing better to do she parked her car and decided to go in. As soon as she step foot in the café she was hit by the smell of the best coffee in the world. She searched high and low in L.A for coffee better than Karen's but failed.

"Hey how can I help you", asked the boy behind the counter.

"Umm coffee please" she said.'

"Coming right up"

God does he look familiar.

"Here you go one coffee" said the boy.

"Thanks" replied the blonde woman as she paid him. "Karen wouldn't happen to be here would she?"

"Nope, sorry she left a few minutes ago. I can tell her you stopped by."

"No that's okay I can come by some other day."

As Peyton was leaving she couldn't help but think how much the boy behind the counter looked like Lucas. Maybe it was all in her head because she would hate to find out that Lucas Scott had children by someone else.

Peyton decided to head to the store to pick up some stuff before going to check in her hotel. Boy was that a bad Idea.

"Peyton "said a voice she would know anywhere.

"Hi" she said as she turned around to meet the face of the person who was once known as her only family

"What are you doing here" said the brunette in a not so friendly tone.

So not the way she wanted to be greeted. Did she expect to be greeted with open arms? No, but just a little bit more welcoming would be nice.

"Just buying some stuff before I go to the hotel"

"What, are you just visiting?"

"No, I'm here for good" said Peyton "just staying in the hotel until I get a house"

Brooke just stared at her shocked. What made her come home after fifteen years?

"So after fifteen years with no contact with any of us you decide to come back" Brooke said angrily "I really hope you don't expect us to just go back to normal bec—"

"No" Peyton said cutting Brooke off "I'm sorry about not calling anyone but I just needed to start over" said the blonde "I was so sick of crying and being hurt I needed to get away. And I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch I just wanted to make sure I could make it on my own before I called, and the more I put it off the more I felt that it was too late to call and you would be mad"

Brooke sighed "I guess the calling thing goes two ways" she started "your Peyton sawyer anyone who knows music knows who you are. I could have found a way to call you.

"So are we okay" Peyton asked shyly

Brooke let out a little laugh "even though you're not my only family any more it still would be good to have my long lost sister back" Brooke laughed "I missed you "

Peyton laughed "I missed you too" she said as she leaned in for a hug

"Listen I have to go but I would really like it if you could come over for dinner tonight"

Peyton smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad

"Yeah I would like that"

'


	2. Chapter 2

6:00 was coming way too quickly for Peyton. She was freaking out. It was already 5:25 and she wasn't ready. Physically the green eyed blonde was ready; she was wearing black skinny jeans and a green top. But mentally she was not ready. She didn't know what to expect even though Brooke said she wanted their friendship back Peyton still couldn't help but think the worst. She really hoped that there wouldn't be any surprise visitors because she wouldn't be able to handle that right know, Brooke and her family was enough. The biggest issue that was making her not want to go is who Brooke Davis is married to. She really hoped that it was not Lucas because that would break her heart into a million pieces.

It was now 6:00 and Peyton was standing in front of the big beautiful house. Before she could ring the doorbell the door opened. She looked down to find one of the most handsome little boys she had ever seen.

"Hi"

"Are you python, because my mom said her friend python was coming for dinner" the young boy said "I really hope you are her because I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or answer the door but I saw you coming so I opened it anyway. So are you python.

Peyton laughed "yeah I am"

"Good" he turned "Mom pythons here" he yelled and then turned back and smiled at Peyton until his mom came.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the boy who thought her name was python.

"What did I tell you about opening the door" Brooke said picking up the little boy making him laugh.

"Well she said her name was python"

Brooke let out a loud laugh "its Peyton sweetie" she said making the boy turn red. "Did you at least introduce yourself?

"My name is Austin Jonathan Baker" he said with pride

"Well it's nice to meet you Austin Jonathan Baker" Peyton replied.

Austin just smiled at her.

Brooke put Austin down and gestured for Peyton to come in. Walking in the Peyton felt more at ease. To hear Austin say his last name was Baker felt like a heavy load was lifted off her shoulders.

"Peyton Sawyer" she heard as they walked in the kitchen

She looked up to see Julian. She smiled as he came over to hug her.

"How have you been" he asked

"I've been great. Just glad to be home" she replied

"That good" he smiled

"Well dinner should be ready in a few so how about I show you around and find those other goofs" Brooke stated

Before she could reply she was interrupted by a voice of a teenage girl

"Daddy is it time for dinner yet"

"No fifteen more minutes"

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Peyton. Wow Brooke Davis all over again.

Unlike her brother she had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Where Austin had light brown hair and hazel eyes a mixture of both parents. By the way she just rolled her eyes Peyton could already tell she had her moms' personality.

"Peyton this is our oldest Bailey" Brooke said

"Oh wow she looks just like you. Hi" Peyton greeted

"hi it's nice to finally meet you" she started my mom has told me so many stories about how much trouble you got in during high school" she smiled

"Oh god" Peyton laughed

"Well I'm going to go show peyote around the house" said the older brunette girl

The house had Brooke written all over it. Even her in her kids room you can find a little piece of Brooke in it. Austin's room was filled with trucks and cars everywhere. The next room which belongs to Cole Baker, it had red walls with baseball things everywhere. Cole was a sweetheart. He is a dirty blonde haired boy with light brown eyes and is so much like Julian. Bailey's room confirmed to Peyton how much Brooke was in Bailey. There was pink everywhere.

Dinner went extremely well. Conversation flowed easily with no awkward silence. Peyton learned that Brooke was still that bubbly girl she knew in high school but a lot more mature. All three kids opened up to Peyton fast and got to know each other. And as for Julian he was the same just with a little over protective dad in him.

After dinner Peyton went back to her hotel room. She was relived the no one brought up Lucas while talking.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Peyton woke up to a knock at the door. She was about to kick some ass. She sat up in the bed and looked at the clock 7:30. Oh yeah she was really about the kick some as. They knocked again. She got up hair a mess no make-up but she really didn't care, all she wanted to do was make whoever it was go away.

She swung the door open and immediately regretted do so. As soon as the door was open all the way her not so happy looking guess barged in.

"How long are you here for" they asked

"Forever" Peyton answered looking down "how did you know I was here"

"Austin let it slip "replied the person "I don't want you here"

"It's not your choice Lucas "she said getting mad

He sighed she was right it wasn't his choice. To be honest he was glad she was back but he had to show some sign of anger and he wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"It's been 15 years Peyton, no phone calls or anything. You didn't even say goodbye" he paused "I was worried about you"

"I'm not yours to worry about Lucas, you had Lindsey to worry about" she said "and as far as I'm concerned you said you hated me. Excuse me for not saying bye to someone who hates me"

She was right and he knew that, but he wouldn't tell her that.

They just stared at each other.

God she was just as beautiful as ever. Her bright green eyes never failed to make him go weak in the knees. He noticed before she put her hair in a sloppy ponytail that she lost her curls and was darker than before. She was flawless even without make-up.

When she took the time to take in his features she noticed that he haven't shaved in a while and it made him look sexy. And those blue eyes that shine so bright. Man they were gorgeous. Lastly his hair was so sloppy and yet so perfect.

They both were quickly brought out of their thoughts when his cell started ringing. He sighed then looked at his phone then started walking towards the door.

"Hey pretty girl" he said while walking out the door

"Great he's with someone" she whispered to herself when she heard the door close.

**AN: I really hope everything is understandable. Took a while to write this chapter because I didn't know where I was going with it. Brooke and Julian only have 3 kids and their ages are 15, 10, and 4 sorry I dint put that in the story. You will find out who called Lucas in the next chapter. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey pretty girl"

"Daddy you have to take me to the hospital"

He didn't bother asking what was wrong because it happened so often. His 15 year old daughter has cancer. For the past five years the hospital has been like a second home to them. He hated that his little girl had to go through this and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure the she would beat it.

When he entered the house he went straight to his eldest daughters' room his heart broke. He hated seeing her so weak.

Ryanne Scott looks just like Lucas except she has shoulder length red hair, which was a shock to her family. She has a bright shade of green eye and freckles everywhere. She is shorter than the average 15 year old because she was premature. Most people think that she is the offspring of Peyton Sawyer because their personalities are extremely similar. At the mention of that Lucas always smiles because even after all the pain they caused each other he found himself dreaming that Peyton was the mother of his children. She is a spitfire that for sure. Never give her pity. Pity was the main reason no one outside her family knew that she had cancer. She is one of a kind and that's what makes her unique.

Just like every unexpected trip to the hospital she had a bad fever and she couldn't be let out until her temperature went down

After Lucas left she made an attempt to go back to sleep but couldn't so she decide to go to the café to get breakfast.

Part of her didn't want to go in because she was afraid of how Karen would react to her coming back. As soon as the blonde she once hoped would be her daughter in-law stepped in the café Karen smiled. She immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to hug her.

Peyton let out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad to see you"

Karen smiled again "we missed you around here"

"How are you?"

"I'm good…..were good, lily, Andy and I"

Peyton smiled "what is she like 17 now"

"Yeah she's growing up" Karen stated how are you did L.A treat you right"

"It was okay but there's no place like home"

"Sawyer" a deep masculine voice called out.

Peyton turned to see Nathan walking up to her. He didn't hesitate to hug her and neither did she. She missed him. Other than Brooke he was the only one she could take her bitching about Lucas. He was one of her best friends and she honestly has no clue how she could last so long without all of them.

"Gosh I missed you" she whispered

He just smiled "I went to your hotel room this morning and you weren't there but Haley and I wanted you to come to dinner tonight"

"Umm I think I might have to pass I have some stuff to take care of" she knew he wasn't buying it. The truth was she knew there was a chance Lucas might be there. "Is Lucas going to be there" she asked looking down

"No, he's in the middle of something" he said "so I'll see you at six" he said walking away and waving at Karen.

"So what's going on with you and Luke" asked Karen

"He hates me" she said sadly

Karen let out a mall laugh "Lucas hating you is like against the law in his world"

"Well he has a great way of showing it"

Later that day Peyton found herself having fun at the Scott house. They had already ate dinner and now they were sitting in the living room just talking about nothing. When she got there she was surprised to see the Brooke and her family there. At the beginning she felt a little out of place. She could tell that the two families where close and had dinner together often.

Nathan and Haley expanded their family. The now 17 year old James Lucas Scott was no longer the only child. Jamie was a handsome teenage boy; he still had dirty blonde hair and those innocent blue eyes. 12 year old Liam Scott was no doubt Nathans son. He had dark brown hair and soft blue eyes and basketball was all he talked about. Their last edition to the family Paysen (Pacey) Scott .She has beautiful brown eyes and a head full of dark brown hair.

Both Brooke and Nathan had beautiful families and she hates that she missed out on seeing them grow up, but she guarantees that she won't miss another day.

Brooke asked Haley and Peyton to go shopping with her the next day. After four long hours of following into every store in the mall she was back at her hotel room ready to relax. But the knock on the door told her to rethink about her plan.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Lucas standing there.

She sighed "if you're here to finish our last conversation I'm not interested "

He looked down "I'm actually here to ask you a big favor" he said shyly

When he looked up at her she could see he was scared and she immediately ran to his side "Luke what's wrong"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and she followed "my daughter is sick, she has leukemia and she has to have a bone marrow transplant" a tear fell from his eye "none of us can give her blood and I know that you and Ryanne have the same blood type…"

"I'll do it" she interrupted

"Peyt…"

"I want to do it" she started "you saved me so many times and I know I don't know your daughter but I know she's a part of you so saving her will be like saving you"

"I know that I don't have the right to ask you after everything that happened between us, but that you"

"No problem" she smiled softly "I owe you one"

AN: sorry about the wait busy weekend. Thanks for the review. To tell the truth I don't know where I'm going with this story. Scenes keep coming up in my head but I don't know how to get it out with words. I don't know a lot about leukemia so I'm not going to use heavy detail in the story Lucas's kids will play a big role in the story the other two will come in soon. Ryanne is pronounced like Ryan not Ry-Anne. Sorry if it sucked but that's all I could think of right now but still review. Sorry if there any errors also.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated that he had to ask her, but he knew if he didn't they would have to wait a long time before they find a donor. He asked everyone in his family and none of them had the same blood type as Ryanne. He shouldn't have been too surprised because he was told it was hard to find a donor for a person who had such a rare blood type. He knew there was a big chance that Lindsey had the same blood type as Ryanne because she was her mom, but asking her was out of the question because he didn't know where she was and even if he did she wouldn't be eligible because she was off somewhere doing drugs. Lucas knew what Peyton's blood type; she told when they were dating. If they weren't on a thin line then she would have been the first person he asked.

Lucas was now sitting next to his daughter in room at the hospital. She couldn't go home until the surgery. Since Lucas was able to find a donor so fast the doctor decides that they would do the transplant the next day. Ryanne was still pale and her fever hadn't really gone down yet, but she ate all of her food without any of it coming back up so far, and she was holding a conversation with him without dozing off.

"Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The lady who is giving a complete stranger blood" said Ryanne

A soft chuckle escaped Lucas lips "she is an old friend "he answered vaguely

"That's all I get" she asked with raised eyebrows

"She is just a girl I dated in high school"

"It's her isn't it?"

"Who" he asked

"The girl from the book" she said while giving Lucas the Famous Scott smirk "Aunt Brooke said that you only brood when you think about Peyton Sawyer" Ryanne knew all about Peyton, she read the books and she knew good music therefore she knew who Peyton Sawyer was.

Lucas just nodded.

"Am I going to be able to meet her" she said shyly

"If that's what you want "he smiled

"I can't believe you're doing this"

Peyton and Brooke were at Brooke's house having lunch. Things were starting to feel normal between them again.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"God no, but I still can't believe you're the one doing it" Brooke said "she is worth it though, Ryanne is a great kid and it sucks that she has to go through all this stuff in her life"

"I couldn't say no to him "Peyton started "the look in his eyes broke my heart, there was no way I could have said no"

"It's funny that you guys can hate each other so much but still walk through fire just to help each other"

Peyton smiled it was true, she would do anything for Lucas and he would be a fool not to know that.

"Where is Lindsey" Peyton asked shyly

Brooke sighed she didn't think she should tell her because it wasn't her business to tell "they're not together anymore, they haven't be for a while. Lindsey took a complete 360 on us and is not the same person she was when you last seen her"

"What happened" Peyton asked not satisfied with her answer

"Peyton it's not my place to tell" Brooke said "as much as I want to I don't think it would be a good idea"

"I……" the sound of her cell phone cut her off

"Hello"

"_Hey it's me" _

Peyton smiled she loved the sound of his voice

"Hey what's up" she asked

"_Well I'm at the hospital and Ryanne wanted to know if you could come up here so you guys can meet before the surgery"_

"Umm sure, do you want me to come now?"

"_Whenever you feel like coming"_

"Alright I'll see you later"

"_Okay"_

"Okay "she said awkwardly

"_Bye"_

"Bye" she hung up the phone and looked at Brooke "well I'm going to go"

Brooke raised her eyebrows "Broody"

Peyton smiled "yeah he wants me to come to the hospital to meet Ryanne" she said while getting up and walking to the door "see ya later B. Davis"

Brooke was glad Peyton was going to help Ryanne. She was like a daughter to her and she hated seeing her so weak. She really hoped that everything goes well with the surgery.

When Peyton arrived at the hospital she was nervous. She wanted Ryanne to like her and not just because she was donating her blood.

When she got to the room she had to double check and make sure she had the right room. She was shocked to see that Lucas Scott had a red head daughter. She was expecting a blonde blue-eyed girl. If you didn't know her you would think she just had a typical fever. They were watching TV so when she knocked on the door to make her presences know they both turned their head to look at the blonde standing at the door.

"Hey" said Lucas

She didn't miss the way the corner of his mouth turned up when he saw her. It almost felt like they weren't on bad terms. She didn't know if they were just being civil until after the transplant and she kind of didn't want to find out.

"Hi" Peyton said back

Lucas stood up and offered Peyton his chair and grabbed another one and sat it next to her. Peyton sat down and looked at Ryanne

"I'm Peyton" god could she be any more awkward

"Yeah I know" she said with a small smile

Lucas laughed "I didn't know you guys were so shy" he said feeling the need to release some of the tension. Turning to Peyton "you know she is a big fan of yours"

Peyton smiled "really"

Ryanne instantly turned red and gave her dad a dirty look "yeah, not a lot of people have an ear for music like you"

"So you're a big fan of music"

Lucas chuckled "almost worst than you"

"Do you like all kind of music" Peyton asked

"No, I'm just a rock girl and I also like some country songs"

"I will be right back I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab me something to eat" said Lucas do you guys want anything"

"No I'm good" said the blonde girl

"Can you get me some juice" asked Ryanne

"Sure, I'll be back"

When Lucas walked out the door Ryanne looked at Peyton

"I really wanted to thank you for doing this for me" she started "I know all about you and my dad and I know it might be weird but I really appreciate you doing this"

"It's no big, I'm glad I get to help you" Peyton said

"I just wanted you to how grateful I am and if you ever need anything I will do it"

Peyton laughed "I'll keep that in mind" she joked

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. But its summer and I'm a teenager and I want to have fun before school starts. Sorry if this chapter sucked I still don't know where im going with it. I decided that Ryanne is going to be the only child because I want this story to focus more on Peyton, Lucas, and Ryanne than the other characters. And the Lindsey thing might be confusing now but I will explain everything with her soon. Sorry about the way I ended this chapter. Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

The transplant had been successful. After a week in the hospital she was sent home. So far everything was going good besides the fact that Ryanne was too weak to do anything but sleep. They were told that it was going to take at least two months for Ryanne to go back to normal.

Lucas was at home sitting in the living room watching TV when there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Peyton on the other side. Since Ryanne was out the hospital she has stopped by a few times. It sucked because when she was there they never really talked, she would hang out with Ryanne and then leave.

"What's up" said Peyton as she walked through the door

"Nothing much just watching TV"

She nodded "is she asleep"

"Probably" conversation was awkward still they both knew there was so much that needed to be said but they didn't want to say it.

Peyton walked up stairs to Ryanne's room to find the red head watching TV. "Hey" Peyton said as she went to sit on the bed.

Ryanne moved over to give her some room on the bed. "Hi" she said smiling; she loved when Peyton came over.

"How are you feeling?"

"I kind of feel good today, but I'm board he won't let me out of bed for"

"Well I think I have something that can cheer you up" Peyton said showing her the new Kings of Leon record.

Ryanne's face lit up "oh my god, thank you so much. How did you get this, it's not even in stores yet?"

"I do work in the music industry" Peyton laughed

Ryanne nodded her head and smiled again "this is exciting"

Peyton chuckled she was happy that she could put a smile on Ryanne's face.

"Hey are you hungry"

Both the girls looked up to see Lucas standing in the door way

"Surprisingly I am" Ryanne replied. Since she has been out of the hospital she hasn't really had an appetite

Lucas nodded and looked at Peyton "you welcome to stay for dinner" he said hopping she would join

"I actually have some work to do at home" she lied. She looked over at Ryanne "so I will just see you later"

"Please" Ryanne said staring at the blonde with her big green puppy dog eyes

Darn that girl she already had Peyton wrapped around her finger, she couldn't say no,

Peyton sighed "fine"

Ryanne giggled she knew how awkward it was between her dad and Peyton, she and her dad talked about it before.

Dinner turned out to be fun for all three of them. Peyton and Lucas actually said more than two word sentences to each other. After dinner they all went to the living room to watch a movie of Ryanne's choice and unfortunately for Peyton she picked the horror movie The Orphan. Lucas and Peyton were sitting pretty close to each other with Ryanne laying with her head on Peyton's lap, so every time a scary part came up Peyton would hide her face on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas shouldn't have been surprised because Peyton never liked scary movies and always would use Lucas to shield her from the scary parts.

When the movie was over Ryanne decided to call it a night, she said her goodnights and headed up stairs leaving the two grown-ups alone.

"So I guess I am going to go" said Peyton standing up

"Can we talk" he asked before she could start to walk away

"About what"

"I just…I want to apologize" he started "about everything that happened fifteen years ago. I was stupid and I didn't know what I was doing. You hurt me so much when you didn't accept my proposal, and I just wanted you to feel the pain I felt."

"Oh wow, you think being told someday to a marriage proposal is the same as watching the love of your life getting married, having him tell you that he hated you and having to let go of him so he could be happy"

"I was drunk when I told you that I hated you and I didn't ask you to let me go"

"It didn't change the fact that you still said it and you didn't go after me" Peyton said with tears running down her face "what is your excuse for marring Lindsey. To show off the fact that that could have been me standing in front of you"

He took a deep breath "I don't have an excuse for that" he replied" but I don't regret my first year being married to her because I got Ryanne. But I do regret the years after that" Lucas sat down "she changed so much over the years. She has put me and Ryanne through so much crap. She cheated on me for a whole year after Ryanne was born and I just found out two years ago, as soon as he ended things with her it went downhill from there. She started drinking, lost her job, found another guy who I also just found out about, who got her into drugs. After two months with the guy she ran off with him. A year later she came back. I had no idea she was doing drugs and I thought letting her comeback was what was best for Ryanne. She really just came back for money. She told me she needed money to start her own book publishing company, and like a dumb ass I gave it to her. I actually thought she was serious until she told me she had to go on a business trip, she didn't come back. After that I didn't care. She didn't come back until Ryanne was twelve. She said she was going to take me to court to get full custody of Ryanne. She went as far as picking up Ryanne from school early without telling me and trying to run away with her. I guess she didn't realize that Ryanne was twelve years old she had a cell phone. She was put in jail for two years and we haven't seen her since and I pray to god we don't see her again. My marriage was not good at all, I was reminded every time she did something low."

Peyton just stared at him. She didn't except him to here all of that. She hated that they had to go through all that but she didn't want to give in so easily.

"I appreciate your apology but its fifteen years too late"

AN: sorry for not updating. This would have been posted sooner today but I keep getting distracted by every little thing. I hope you like the Lindsey thing. I don't know when I will update again, hopefully soon because after I start school I don't know how often I will be able to update. Once again Ryanne is the only child because I want to focus more on her and Peyton and Lucas. Thanks for they Review. Keep reviewing; maybe give me a few ideas of what you want to happen in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been just over a week since Peyton turned Lucas down and she was miserable. Once again she should've said yes but he owed it to her to fight for her. She was sitting on the beach late at night when she felt someone standing behind her.

"I haven't seen you all week"

Peyton turned around to meet the face of a girl who had her wrapped around her finger.

'I've just been hanging out at the label and at home doing work

'You haven't answered any of my calls either.' Said Ryanne a little upset that Peyton has been shutting her out. 'I miss you, we both do' she said softly.

Peyton smiled and pulled Ryanne into her arms 'did he say that'

'Does it matter' she said getting comfortable

'What have you been up to' Peyton replied rolling her eyes

'Oh you know then usual……stressing over boys'

'What boy' she asked

Ryanne blushed 'a guy named Alex'

'Are you guys together'

'No way' she said raising her voice

Peyton gave her a look 'then why are you stressing over him'

'Ugh….he's a total dork' she paused trying to find the words to explain 'he's not very popular, but he is not the weird kind of dork'

Peyton gave ryanne a confused look

'Alex is really quiet and shy and he keeps to himself and everyone takes advantage of that. We just started talking one day and out of nowhere these feelings came and as much as I don't want to I do care what people think' she said looking at Peyton for advice.

Peyton ran her fingers through Ryannes hair and laughed softly

'What'

'Nothing this just kind of reminds me of me and your dad when we were younger' she smiled thinking back to those days 'the quiet guys are always the best'

'How come' she said with a confused look

'Because if he's anything like your dad then he's going to treat you like a queen. he's going to call you beautiful instead of hot, and call you back when you hang up on him, he will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... he's going to be the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. He will constantly remind you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you and when he's around his friends he going to turn to them and say 'that's her.'"

'But what if he not what I think he is'

Peyton stared off towards the water before answering 'then move on to the next guy'

Nothing was said for a while; they just sat and enjoyed each other's company. Peyton couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach when she was talking about Lucas. The more she thought about him the more she wanted everything with him. She wanted them to be a family. She wanted to have his babies. She wanted to wake up in his arms every morning. She wanted to fight with him just to make up and forget what they were mad about five seconds later she wanted to kiss him every morning and every night. She started to think that maybe they have waited long enough and he fighting for her wasn't worth the wait.

'I wish you and my dad where together' Ryanne said interrupting Peyton out of her thoughts

'maybe we will be pretty soon' Peyton whispered

Ryanne eyes lit up 'really'

'It's getting late we should get you home' said Peyton laughing at the girl enthusiasm

'Answer my question' she said while reaching out her hand so Peyton could help her up

'You will just have to see'

'Can I play match maker...he can't say no to me' she said with a big smile happy that her dad and Peyton might get together

'All I need you to do is go straight to your room so I can talk to your dad' Peyton said while getting in the car

Ryanne laughed 'seriously though as much as I hate to have to go protective daughter on you I will kick your ass if you hurt him'

Peyton nodded her head 'agreed' she said smiling

Sorry is all I can say….there are no excuses. Sorry that the chapter is so short maybe next chapter will be longer. I kinda lost where Im going with this so im just making it up as I type. The part about "if he calls you beautiful instead of hot" until "that's her" is not mine it's a quote but I don't know by who. Sorry if there is any mistakes. Please review. And I promise the next chapter wont take as long.


End file.
